Love Triage
by west189
Summary: After being rejected by Batman for the last time, Diana takes matters into her own hands by tricking Flash into dating her. In this tale of deceit and cunning, manipulation is key and you will never know who pulls the strings until the Wild Card is played
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: I am still going to write my other story. I just want to try my hand at a story without a script. Pre- Star-crossed.

Chapter One

Aboard the Watchtower, Diana was fuming. Batman had just refused to go out with her again! If she didn't know any better, she'd say he had no romantic interest in her. Oh, but she did no better. It was most apparent when she flirted with anyone that wasn't him. He was terrible at hiding his jealousy. What she didn't get was why he never said yes.

This was the last straw, though, she had almost been asked out by a kind, young brunette when _he_ appeared and said she was spoken for. When she called him on that after the poor guy fled in terror, he merely stated that who she was talking to was untrustworthy to be in relationship with.

He made it clear right then what the rule was: he could be in a relationship with another woman, but she couldn't be in a relationship with another man. It was at that very moment she devised a plan. She would date a man who wouldn't back down from Batman. Someone who didn't fear him although they worked closely together, but whom?

Her answer came zipping down the hall to give her some news.

"Hey Wondy, guess what!" Each knock on her door became increasingly harder to decipher as they all blurred together due to the young man's superspeed. "Oh yeah, can Icomein?" It was odd to hear his words slur together.

"Sure, and what is so important that you need to wake me up?" she added a hint of amusement to her voice to let him know there was no harm. He was the only being alive that had the ability to cheer her up so quickly.

The door opened and in sped Flash, in a hurry as usual. "My mom's getting remarried!" That was a shocker; the youth never spoke of his family.

"I never knew your mom was divorced." That simple statement wiped the smile right off his face. "Flash, I'm sorry. I didn't know how sore of a subject this is."

"Don't worry about it, pretty lady. It's my fault you didn't know." The smile was back on a few seconds before he said this, but she still felt slightly guilty. This would set things up perfectly.

"Still, I shouldn't have brought it up. How about I make it up to you by being your girlfriend for a day—a 24 hour day" Now that made him stutter a bit.

"Y-you're ser-serious?" His normally wide smile turned to a grin that looked ready to split his face. "You are the best!" The hug was a little unexpected but then again, she was his girlfriend, wait when exactly did their deal start?

"Ummm, how about we start at exactly midnight?" His smile lost a little of its luster at this remark. Now what did she say.

"Sorry, I need to finish my homework and then I've got to go to work in the morning and all afternoon. I'm free Friday though!" His face brightened at her next words.

"Why don't we start right now and just continue dating until we've been on enough dates to count 24 hours?" She would swear to her dying day he had never looked more strange than at that very moment.

"You know, you're cute when you make things fit to my schedule." Wonder Woman simply walked up to him and gently hugged him and laid her head on his shoulder.

"Thanks for cheering me up." If her previous actions along with the whisper in his ear didn't startle Flash, what she did next blew him away.

OoooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooooooO

Walking down the halls of the Watchtower, the Green Lantern known as John Stewart was having a no good very bad day. It was then he noticed the sudden quiet. Mere moments before, voices too muffled to be understood clearly had been able to be heard, now, though, it was quiet. Too quiet.

He was slightly paranoid after a hard day working with the Dark Knight. If anyone had issues, it was him. He spied the slightly ajar door of the resident princess and cautiously moved forward, ring at the ready. After a brief pause, he peered through the crack. His eyes widened at the sight and without his mind's consent, his body slipped forward and swung the door open. His mind was streaming profanities as the two who were just millisecond ago wrapped around each other kissing, looked at him, both completely red in the face.

The words were out before he could keep them in, "Batman's gonna be pissed." Luckily they were all saved by Superman, who had been looking for Flash to give him an assignment. His face turned a redder shade than his cape and Flash's costume. His eyes then locked onto the clasped hands of Flash and Wonder Woman.

This scenario was not at all helped by Hawkgirl, running down the hall, away from an enraged Batman. She abruptly halted at the scene and was slammed to the ground when said hero ran into her. As they got untangled, The Bat's eyes narrowed when he pieced together all the information.

"What do you think you're doing with Diana?" the question had an underlying threat in the growl that caused Flash's face to go from beet red to ghost white in a matter of split-milliseconds. The stuttering did not at all help his situation.

"I- uh- um, uh- kissing her?" Batman's fists clenched, causing Flash to jump and race out of the room.

Diana's haughty look caused the remaining heroes without a personal issue about what just happened to find some excuse to be elsewhere. This was a fight no one wanted to be near.

After they fled, Diana looked upon her former crush's face. He looked hurt. This almost made her feel guilty. Almost. "Why?" the simple word conveyed so many things to her right then, she had to look away.

She searched for something to say and decided the truth would be best. "Your ignorance of my requests and anger at finding another man would have killed me."

The look on his face was enough. "You scared away every man I tried to have a relationship with. I decided to go to one I actually happened to have great feelings for, and it just so happens he is not afraid of you."

"You really care about him?" Was that defeat in his voice?

"Yes."

"I'm not giving you up without a fight."

"I certainly hope not. Now if you'll excuse me, I've got a boyfriend to deterrify."

"That's not a word." Now amusement sparked his voice.

"Besides, he at least cares how I feel." That certainly caused his bubble to pop. And with that she left him staring dumbfounded after her steadily shrinking form.

OoooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooooooO

"Flash?" Diana made sure to knock before opening up the door.

"Yeah?" the return voice was glum and so she decided to take matters into her own hands. But first…

As she looked around, she realized no one had been in Flash's room and it looked like he didn't spend too much time there either. Absolutely barren of any pictures or other personal items, his room looked like it had never been visited before.

Getting back to business, she simply stated, "Need any help patrolling tonight?"

"So you don't want to go back on the deal?" she sadly noted the tentative hope in his voice.

"Not at all."

Little did anyone know, this was the start of a long and startling triage by Wonder Woman of two candidates least expected.

**So how did yous all like the first chappie? Reviews please and no flames if possible, my computer isn't fireproof.**

**Adios,**

**West189**


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Sorry 'bout the long wait. I tend to procrastinate. Please keep your inner Wally's from trying to disembowel me from the lack of updates. So with further ado, onto the story!

**Disclaimer: I only own the plot, nothing else.**

"Hotshot, you must really have a death wish." GL sighed at Flashes latest stunt.

"Well excuuuse me!She's the one who asked _me_ out, not the other way around." He was really irked at the others' reactions. Especially Batman's. He glanced over to said Dark Knight. Definitely Batman's.

"I still want to figure out why, though. I mean, I always thought-" he was cut off by John.

"You think? Since when?" the humor was easily detectable and was meant to soothe the youngster's frayed nerves but had the opposite effect.

He wasn't too happy because Batman had taken the liberty of changing the Monitor Duty schedule so the two most opposing personalities on the team would be paired together with no one else but each other.

"Quite awhile, actually, and what possible explanation could you have for joining us in Monitor Duty?" Flash utterly failed to keep the venom out of his voice due to lack of trying.

John badly hid the hurt and worry from his face and voice as he responded, "Diana asked for you to meet her in the cafeteria once you got off duty."

"Really?" the happiness and hope in the kid's voice was a startling change from before. "Can you tell her I have a surprise for her? I would myself but Sir Grumpy-Bat over here isn't too happy with me for some odd reason."

This comment received one of the iciest Bat-glares on record. Unfortunately, Flash was turned away so the full effects were useless. "Dating within the team leads to disaster and you both are from completely different societies." The rebuff was quite low, yet deafened the two other occupants in the room.

"You're just paranoid Bats, and besides, you are the only who has any problem with me going out with Wonder Woman." When Flash quipped back, Green Lantern edged out of the room to avoid being.

"I merely do not trust you to have complete control of your emotions.

Batman didn't realize how strained his relationship with Flash had become, albeit they hadn't been close in the first place, Flashes nerves were extremely frayed, almost too much for the unfailing optimist to handle, so his own response was met with a harsh tone. "Oh, so you don't think I know when to say 'no'? Well, FYI BATS, I'm not some kid you can just push around all you want- Hey Diana, we were just having a decent and non-violent conversation about you."

Wally West prayed to whatever gods were in the universe to cut him some slack just once in his life. Wonder Woman's face simply gazed at him in a confused manner. "I thought you were going to meet me when your shift ended." The subtle hurt made guilt claw at him from the inside of his conscience.

"I am, but my shift hasn't ended." That was definitely the wrong thing to say due to the fact Wondy's eyes hardened eve so much.

"Flash, your shift ended ten minutes ago."

"Not according to this clock!" He whined childishly as he pointed to the time on the Monitor.

"Of course that time's wrong, it short-circuited two days ago. Batman was supposed to tell you." Wonder Woman turned to accuse said Bat-person but saw instead a spinning chair indicating a rapid retreat. "Coward." Diana muttered this so quietly not even super hearing would be able to have picked it up.

"Sooooooooo, you wanted to see me?" Flash grinned mischievously simply to get her to blush. He did not expect her to punch his arm. "Nice arm." he complimented through gritted teeth.

"Thanks." Her small smile and the batting of her eyelids were definitely worth the pain. "I was just going to see if you wanted to go on our first date right now."

_How can I __possibly__ say no to that face?_ Flash questioned to himself._ You can't_ was the only reply he got. "Sure, why not? But where will we go? I mean, two superheroes sitting together in a restaurant somewhere isn't exactly discreet."

"It does beat the alternative of you needing to reveal your secret identity to me." Now that was considerate of her. He then told her this. Her response in turn was quick peck on the cheek and then walking away.

It took the speedster a few seconds to realize he was supposed to follow. "Where we going? Try not to pick a place that's too expensive 'cause I don't have that great of a budget." He shyly bent his head down while mumbling this. Diana stopped him and gently lifted his face so she could look into the opaque lenses covering his eyes.

"Don't worry, I'll foot the bill." Once she said this she cut off the protests Flash wanted to make by using his already open mouth to an advantage. To Flash, the kiss lasted only a second (curse time to a speedster) when, in reality it was 30 seconds.

He hardly noticed as she dragged him through the halls and to the shuttle, past a smirking Hawkgirl and bewildered Green Lantern. The dreamily content look on Flash's face stopped when they arrived in the landing bay to find both the shuttle and the_ Javelin_ gone.

"Well, this stinks. Now what're we supposed to do?" Flash sighed in a tone of dismay.

"We can always ask John for a ride." Flash shot that one down with a despondent tone.

"But how will we get back on to the Watchtower?"

The answer was easily supplied by the Martian Manhunter, "There has recently been a breakthrough in teleportation technology. It is completely safe to use."

"GAH! Where are you?" Flash twirled quickly in order to find the voice. He grinned sheepishly at the alien that had been standing a few feet away the entire time. "Oh."

"We may as well try them to see if they work. It surely will be a first for me." Diana's giddy answer spelled their doom as they stepped forward to the newly installed pad.

In a brilliant flash of light, Wally West found himself standing in the middle of a warehouse surrounded by his main enemies in his Rogues Gallery. Wonder Woman was nowhere in sight. "Oh shi-" the speedster never even got to finish his sentence.

Meanwhile, a devious mastermind sat spinning in a chair. The diabolical laughter startled the being's ally. "And so it begins."

"Don't _do_ that!" The whine was dignified by a shoe being thrown at the most recent speaker's head. "Hey!"

"Shut up."

"Fine." Neither person spoke as they watched what was to become of the Fastest Man Alive.


End file.
